Boundless
by WinnieBoo
Summary: Lieutenant Kelly Severide of Firehouse 51 had an ongoing bet about the mysterious woman who nearly ran him over. Will she defy the laws of womanhood and ignore him or will she become just another notch in his bedpost?
1. Kelly Severide

**Disclaimer, disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own my original characters and my ideas! I have only started watching the show last night and instantly fell in love with Severide (hello, who wouldn't, he's gorgeous!), and decided to try my luck with a Chicago Fire story, so here goes!**

**This will be an oc-centric story, but Severide and the rest of the crew will make their way into the story.**

* * *

Charlotte moved quickly passed the dining room table and plucked the keys from the hanger with a sophisticated grace. Repositioning herself at her doorway, she braced herself against the wall for support and slipped into her favorite pair of flats, they were black with peep toe to show off a coat of freshly painted red. After she made a quick check of her belongings she was out of the house and into the black Volkswagen Jetta that graced her driveway.

"C'mon," she whispered with a mouthful of Pop-tart as she cranked the car to life. The engine sputtered lifelessly, causing her early morning distress to begin a bit earlier than usual. With a quick curse she tried again; a small smile gracing her lips as she felt the vibrations of the vehicle. Glancing at the clock she groaned and backed out of the driveway a little quicker than what most considered safe.

_I'm late. I'm so late._

Her morning commute to work was one of pure beauty, each day she was stunned by the sights of Chicago. The springtime sun warmed the air to a bearable temperature, and the quaint little park by her apartment was filled with children climbing on all types of structures. She grinned, thinking back to her childhood, her favorite thing in the park was always the monkey bars. With a shake of her head she glanced back to the road before her.

A stray curl fell from the pin she used to keep her bangs back, so she pushed them out of her eyes with a quick flick of her wrist and returned her focus to the task at hand.

Seemingly out of nowhere a man stepped out of a black car on the curb and stretched his hands to the sky before he dove back inside for a large green bag. He stepped into the road slightly, apparently unaware of her presence behind him. With a quick foot she stopped onto her brakes. The tires screamed against the pavement as she pressed on her horn.

"Watch out!" She yelled.

Quickly she swerved into the driveway of the fire department, her hand pressed firmly onto her rapidly beating heart. Charlotte closed her eyes and reach down into the cup holder to grab her coffee with a shaky hand. After she took a calming sip of the beverage she opened her eyes and turned toward the window to check on the man.

_Tap, tap, tap._

She the heat in her face spread to her ears and neck before she rolled the window down.

"I am _so _sorry," she began. "It's just, I was running late for work- am running late for work, and I guess I wasn't paying attention."

He shook his head lightly, a smug smirk on his face. "Nah, it's good, you all right?"

"I'm fine." Her eyes searched him for any sign of injury, "you?"

He held his hands out to the side, "I'm good."

She heard wolfcalls coming from inside the station, so she glanced to the entry. Men of all shapes and sizes stood by the two trucks, most with their hands cupped over their mouths while others simply shook their heads and re-entered the establishment. One in particular caught her attention-an older redheaded gentleman, who's glasses sat just at the base of his nose, a paper in his hand.

"Listen," he said cockily, "how about we got out later for coffee? On me."

Charlotte looked up to him. "Sure."

"Cool, alright. I'm Kelly Severide." She nodded and glanced to her clock.

"Okay, well nice to meet you Kelly Severide," she began backing out of the drive, "but I really gotta get goin'. I'm late."

"Wait," he tapped her hood lightly. "What's your name?"

After pondering her mind for a moment, a sly grin came across her face. "If you really want to know me you'll find out."

"Wait, what?"

Unable to contain the laughter that bubbled from her chest she waved to him. "Goodbye, Kelly Severide."

* * *

Charlotte sat on the edge of her seat, a storybook between her fingers. The students always loved to hear their teacher's version of story time, for she allowed them to bring a special pillow from home and they all sat in a circle in the back of the room. Fifteen sets of wide, innocent eyes latched onto her every word, some kids even going as far as to commentate the words she spoke.

"Wow, Miss Morgan you're a really good reader." A small girl spoke from atop a purple fluff.

Charlotte smiled and pat the child's head. "Thank you, Milly. You can be a good reader as well, you just have to practice."

"Can I try?" Milly asked quietly.

"You want to come up here and read? To the whole class?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, then!" Charlotte was surprised. "C'mon sweetie, just sit in my chair here." She lifted the girl into the padded seat and sat on the floor beside her. She pointed to the word "at" and told her to begin.

"A-At that mo-", Milly stopped to sound out the word, "mo-moment-"

"Good job," Charlotte whispered.

"-a little dog came up and said to the boy, "Can you take me home? For you see, I'm only a stray"- Miss Morgan, what does stray mean?"

She cleared her throat lowly. "Well Milly, if a dog or cat is stray it means it doesn't have a house or an owner. Stray means single or one."

Milly's bottom lip puckered. "He doesn't have a family."

"Not yet," Charlotte smiled. "But if someone went to the shelter and adopted him he would."

The children began to bumble about how they'd love to adopt a dog and Charlotte began to let her mind wander back to the fireman- Kelly Severide.

* * *

Severide sat on the bench in front of his locker a dull ache in his shoulder. After just coming back from a call he felt the numbness coating his entire arm and down onto his hand. He wiggled his fingers in hopes of feeling movement, but instead he only felt pain. He cracked the locker open and popped two of the small white pills into his palm, quickly swallowing them.

He closed his eyes and let his mind roam at it's own will. He found himself thinking of Andy and Heather, of how their boys were holding up. He even thought about Casey and how they hadn't been as close since the incident.

He shook his head and glanced at the clock.

"Severide," Hadley smirked from the end of the hall. "Who was that girl you were talking to today?"

"I don't know, man- wouldn't give me her name."

Hadley blew a stream of air from his nostrils. "Huh, that sucks, buddy."

"Nah, I'll get her," Severide smirked. "No lady can resist this charm."

"You're a piece of work, you know that. I bet you by the end of this month you won't even have got her name, let alone a kiss from the girl."

"You're on," he accepted. "But what's the deal?"

"I'll clean your boots for a year if I'm wrong. Same goes for you."

"You got it," Kelly agreed.

_Now I just have to figure out where this girl works._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm back with another Chicago based story, darn you Dick Wolfe I can't stay away for your shows... Anyway, what'd you guys think? Leave some responses in the box below! **


	2. Little Talks

**Disclaimer, disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own my original characters and my ideas! **

* * *

The classroom was bustling with chattering children, all of whom had consumed quite a bit of cake. That day a little boy by the name of Arden Jones turned seven, and his fellow classmates decided to throw him a birthday party during story time that day. Little Arden didn't have parents, they'd both been killed in a horrible vehicle crash the prior year and he was left to his uncle, one who Charlotte knew was abusive.

She'd seen the bruises and lacerations on the boy's arms and legs, she'd even went forward about it and had it tried in court. Several times she'd been turned down, as she had no evidence, and the uncle claimed it was simply, 'a boy being a boy'.

Charlotte had put together a fundraiser for his present, all of the students chipped in to help buy it. On his desk sat a toy fire engine, something the boy talked about each day with the greatest joy she'd ever seen experienced, covered in shiny, blue wrapping paper.

"Alright Arden," she smiled and clapped her hands together, "open it up."

His small hands tore at the paper with a certain gentleness about them, with a touch that confirmed he'd never opened such a thing in his life. It nearly tore her heart in half watching him proceed with such caution.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Just tear right into it," she encouraged lightly. His dark brown eyes searched hers for a moment before he nodded his thick head of brown hair.

His hands were firm this go around. He managed to unwrap the entire present in less than ten seconds.

"Wow, a fire truck! This is awesome, thanks guys!" He spun it around gently in his hands, as if it would shatter if he gripped it any tighter, his eyes wide. "This is the best present I've ever got!"

"What are you supposed to say, class?" Charlotte questioned.

A unanimous response was heard. "Happy Birthday, Arden!"

Charlotte's soft laugh flitted across the room. "I guess that'll work, too. Now c'mon guys, let's go to recess."

One of the students fell as the crowd pushed passed him, and cried out for help.

"C'mon, Joel you're okay," Charlotte said gently. She pulled him into a sitting position and winced slightly as she took in the small cut on his knee. "Hey, you like SpongeBob, Joel?"

"Uh huh," he sniffed. "I watch it all the time."

She chuckled as she sifted through her desk drawer, "Well, I have a surprise for you, then."

Suddenly, as if she worked magic, the flood of tears stopped. "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see," she wagged her finger to him. "But it's pretty awesome."

Charlotte continued to dig until she found what she was looking for. She plucked the gummy Krabby Patty from her drawer as well as a decorated Band-aid. She squeezed the tube of antiseptic ointment onto her finger and spread it on the cut softly, an audible gasp escaping from Joel's lips as she did so.

"It's alright, Joel. I won't hurt you, okay? I promise."

"O-okay."

She opened the gummy for him and let him eat it as she finished. She grabbed the Band-aid and ripped the packaging from it, pressing it onto his knee.

"See! All better, right?" He nodded as he chewed. "And check out what's on it."

"WOW! It's SpongeBob!"

Charlotte nodded quickly. "Now go on, you've still got recess time!"

"You're sure I'll be okay?" He asked dramatically, his eyes wide.

She bit her bottom lip to refrain from laughter. "I think you'll be okay, you're a tough guy."

His chest puffed out as he began to strut from the room. "Yeah, I guess I am."

_Boys. I'll never understand them._

* * *

Severide and Shay sat at the bar together, each with a different drink in hand.

"So let me get this straight, you met a girl-"

"Yes, I met a girl who didn't tell me her name." He felt like he'd repeated that phrase for the millionth time that day.

"Wow," Shay laughed, "the infamous Kelly Severide got rejected. Ouch," she pushed his arm lightly. "How's that feel?"

He scoffed lightly. "I didn't get turned down. She said if I wanted to know more about her then I'd find out."

"How you gonna find out?" Shay raised an eyebrow at her friend.

He sighed and took a generous sip of beer. "I don't know yet. But I'll do it. Hadley and me made this bet, if I can get her to kiss me before the month is out he cleans my boots for year." He threw a wink in her direction and smirked.

"Kelly, come on that's low even for you."

"What are you talking about? It's harmless, Shay."

Shay rolled her eyes dramatically. "Exactly why I prefer women. They aren't heartless bastards."

"Yes they are."

"Yeah. They are." She agreed with a laugh. "But think about this for a while, okay? Sleep on it. What if she turns out to be a nice girl? And what happens if you really like her?"

Kelly's brow furrowed, his finger tracing light circles around the neck of the bottle. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Think about it, Severide. How would she feel if she knew the basis of your relationship was on a bet?"

"Right." He wiped his face with the palms of his hands. "But I'm not getting stuck on boot duty, so I'll take my chances."

"You're an ass."

"Yes I am," he confirmed. He motioned the bartender with the wave of his hand. "Another round on me."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys are awesome! And I'm really getting in the groove with this story- I like writing these characters a lot more that I thought I would. Again, leave your responses in the big, white box! **

**OH, and a huge shoutout to my reviewers: M. Louise E and katannc! You guys rock!**


	3. Capabilities

**Disclaimer, disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own my original characters and my ideas! **

* * *

Kelly felt a pang of pride as the last person was pulled from the blazing building, not a single burn on his body. Chief Boden gave him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder and called them back into the truck. The boys clamored over each other to get the best seat on the truck, which always surprised Kelly as they had self designated their spot from the first day on the job.

"Good one, guys," he commented over his shoulder. "Proud of you on this one. Not a single fatality."

That seemed to be the best part of the job- the contented quietness of the ride back to the firehouse, each man knowing that he done what he could to save every victim. Of course there were times that some wouldn't survive, but he knew deep within that he'd done everything in his power to help, and that was enough for him.

Growing up he always admired the men who risked their lives to save others. At first it was because he wanted to impress his father, but as he progressed through the academy he knew that without a doubt that's what he was born to do. He was born to be a hero, a firefighter.

He moved the hat from his head and sat it in his lap gently, grazing his fingers over his last name.

* * *

The season was in full force, wild daisies sprouted joyously from the ground their tips reaching toward the springtime sky. Trees were decorated with small blooms of life, ready and willing to burst at the seams. Even the sky, a large stretch of blue, was crystal clear, as the sun's rays shone onto the city of Chicago, warming it to it's core.

The firefighters of House 51 were crowded around their respective tables, some playing cards, others eating. One in particular sat on the edge of his cot and attempted to rack his brain for an answer as to how to meet that woman.

It had been a week since the challenge was exchanged, and Hadley made sure not to let Severide forget it. Each day he'd smirk in his direction and scuff the bottoms of his boots against the floor. Kelly watched as crusted debris fell from the sides of his shoes, landing unceremoniously on the ground around him.

"They're waitin' on you, Lieutenant. I've been making sure to stomp through all the rubble."

Kelly rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Hadley. I've got it."

Hadley shook his head and entered the firehouse with a false laugh. Severide felt himself glaring at his friend's back as he disappeared through the doors. He sighed and put his hands in his head, mulling over ideas on how to meet the mysterious woman.

"You have any ideas on how to meet her, Lieutenant?" Vargas asked.

"No," Kelly admitted with a sigh. "Nothing."

Vargas flipped the card so that it lay face up and groaned. "Damn, 24, I busted." He then turned his attention to Severide. "What kind of car was she driving?"

_What kind of car **was **she driving?_

For a moment he closed his eyes in hopes of remembering. "It was black, that much I remember."

Vargas shrugged his shoulders to his ears. "Did she say where she was headed?"

"She said she was going to work."

Vargas smirked lightly. "So then she passes by here everyday? Just wait for her to pass by again."

Kelly leaned forward slightly, his elbows resting on the table, a great smile on his face. A chuckle escaped him as he gave the man a grateful pat on the shoulder. "Vargas, you're a genius."

"Screw you, Vargas." Hadley mumbled, leaning against the doors. "Doesn't matter anyway, you still won't have her name."

Early the next morning, before his shift even started, Kelly sat in his car his eyes forever searching the distance behind him. His hands rested on the steering wheel lightly and his feet tapped the floor. His entire body was anxious to move, feeling almost eager to step onto the concrete outside the car. Looking to the radio, he switched it on, sighing in contentment as classic rock pounded from the speakers.

He leaned his head back to rest against the seat and stretched he legs slightly. "C'mon, woman."

Suddenly, he heard a car in the distance. He sat straight in his seat quickly and craned his neck around. He almost smiled when he saw the top of a black vehicle coming over the hill. He started his car, ready to pull out behind her. As she passed he whispered a quiet 'yes' and peeled out of the drive behind her.

Kelly moved his eyes to the back of her car. _Volkswagen Jetta, of course._

* * *

Charlotte stepped out of her car and stretched dramatically after taking a sip of her morning coffee. Having never been a morning person, she was careful to have at least two cups of the brewed substance before she left her home each morning. She wrapped her hand around the mug and stood back to her full height.

A gasp left her as she glanced to the side and saw a man leaning onto the hood of his car. Although she was surprised, she couldn't fight the smile that crossed her face.

"Kelly Severide," she greeted. "How'd you know I work here?"

His pale blue eyes searched hers before he winked. "Little birdie told me."

"Right," she laughed. "So you know where I work," she drawled, "but do you know my name?"

He walked around the car and leaned against it, his foot propped onto the wheel behind him. "No, but I'll figure it out."

"Very confident." She said as she cocked an eyebrow to him and began to walk forward. "What makes you so sure?"

"I know my capabilities, madam."

"Is that so? Well then I'm looking forward to the future, Mr. Severide."

Charlotte pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and headed toward the schoolhouse. She climbed to the top of the stairs and turned to look at the man. He stood with his hands in his pockets, watching her until she entered the building.

_He actually might figure it out._

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness, chapter three! Big shout out to cappiesgirl23 for the comment- thank you, thank you! Leave some ideas in the box below, guys, because I'm completely making this up as I go along, so anything you guys feel you want to see, or think should happen, let me know.**


	4. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer, disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own my original characters and my ideas! **

* * *

Kelly's gentle fingers flipped to the next page in the yearbook. "Thanks again for bringing this, Herrmann."

"Sure thing, Severide." Herrmann waved him off and continued talking to Mouch about his kids' latest antics, but Kelly tuned him out. He searched the pages desperately, his finger trialing down the names on the side of the page when his eyes switched pictures. 'Marilyn Lafferty, Douglas Liberty, Charlotte Morgan.'

He smiled so hard he felt as if he were tearing his cheeks. "Charlotte Morgan," he repeated. "Guys, I found her," he called to the men around him. They quickly surrounded the table, almost climbing over each other to get a look at the girl.

"Well what's her name?" Vargas asked simply.

"Charlotte Morgan," he scanned the page further. "Second grade teacher."

Hadley groaned as his head fell into his hands. "Yeah well, there's still a second part to that bet, Severide."

"A second part?" Herrmann questioned. "What's the second part?"

"A kiss," Hadley smirked. "He has less than a month to kiss the girl."

Kelly leaned into his chair, an accomplished feeling washed over him as he felt his co-workers hands patting his back. His finger traced his jawline as he thought of the next step of his plan. He stood to his full height and strode into Boden's office with purpose.

_Get ready, Morgan._

* * *

Beside her usual parking spot Charlotte spotted Kelly Severide sitting on the hood of his car, his arms crossed over his chest. Before she had the chance to open her door he was on his feet and pulling the door open for her.

"What a gentleman," she laughed. "What're you doing here today, Mr. Severide?"

She leaned back into the car to grab her belongings when she heard his answer. "Just checking up on ya, Charlotte."

Her head snapped up, sending it crashing into the interior of the roof. She hissed and clutched the back of her skull with a gentle hand. "Ouch."

"You okay?" Kelly was on the other side of the car in a matter of seconds, his head also inside. He glanced around the car, a grin on his face. "Wow, your car isn't as clean as I imagined it would be."

"Gee thanks," she mumbled as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. "So you found my name?"

"That's right, Charlotte Morgan."

She felt her face flush and she looked at him through her hair. "Why'd you go through the trouble?"

"You said if I wanted to know you I'd find out." He said simply. "Right?"

Charlotte nodded and smiled. "That's right."

"I want to know more about you, Charlotte."

She wrapped her fingers around the green notebook that held the day's plans. "Well, I guess you'll figure out a way to see me again, won't you?"

"Of course," his eyes crinkled with a smile. He leaned closer to her, his hand moving to the back of her neck. "Give me something to tide me over until then?"

She pulled away quickly, shaking her head. "Don't think so, Severide. That's something you have to earn."

"I haven't earned it?"

With a quick roll of her eyes she chuckled. "No, you earned my name."

He huffed angrily. "Most guys wouldn't have gone through the trouble of it, either. What's with the game you're playing?"

"I'm not playing a game," she shrugged. "Are you?"

"Yes, I am. Some stupid guessing game?"

She felt more empowered that she liked. "You never guessed my name. How did you find out?"

"Yearbook."

Her eyes moved to her wrist, "Well Kelly Severide, it's time for me to go in, if not I'll be late. If you want to know more, you'll find me."

With that she ducked out of the car and walked with a new bounce in her step.

_Let's see how serious he wants to take this._

* * *

"How'd it go, buddy?" Herrmann was the first to shout as he entered the firehouse.

Kelly shook his head, a bitter smile on his face. "She said if I wanted to know more I'd find her."

The men laughed heartily, Hadley's guffaw was especially loud. Kelly fight the urge to knock him on his ass as he took a deep, calming breath and fell into his seat with a groan. Her words seemed to be on repeat in his mind, causing anger to build in his chest.

_I'm done with this stupid game._

Hadley's loud call brought him back to the present. "Hey Severide, I think you should go down to the mall and ask about a shoe shining class!"

"Shut it, Hadley." He grumbled, taking a sip of water. "I'll put your ass in there cleaning the showers instead of Mills."

Hadley rolled his eyes and held his hands up in defense. "Calm down, Lieutenant."

Vargas sat quietly for a moment. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Kelly admitted, his voice tight. "It's stupid to play into her hands like I am. If it weren't for this stupid bet with Hadley I'd tell her to kiss my ass."

Vargas pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "Well sir, I'm no woman but I don't think that's a good way of earning her affections."

"Everyone here knows that I know how to treat a woman, Vargas."

He shook his head lightly. "No. You know how to treat them for one night. Try to think beyond the bedroom, Severide."

"What's your suggestion then," Kelly decided to humor himself. "Tell us your great plan, Vargas."

"When's the last time we done a fire safety class at the elementary school just down the street?"

Kelly's eyes widened, "I'll be damned." He felt his smile grow for the umpteenth time that day. "How do you do it, Vargas?"

"I have a wife," he said simply. "She tells me all the time how I'm a woman trapped in man's body."

Kelly stood from his seat and ambled into the Chief's office. "Chief, I feel it's time to do another fire safety class for the kids down the street."

Boden's glasses sat dangerously low as he stared at the Lieutenant. "What brought this on, Kelly?"

"Just looking out for the kids, Chief."

"Very well," Chief Boden agreed. "We'll go Friday."

_One step closer._

* * *

**A/N: A huge thank you to my reviewers: Stacey73 and M. Louise E- you guys are awesome! Also to everyone that's reading this, I'm so grateful for the response I've gotten on this story. I really like writing this, and I feel it's beginning to take shape. I've gotten a few chapters planned out, but there's still room for more ideas, so if you have any let me know.**

**On a different note, my muse isn't satisfied with the Chicago spree it's on and wants to start another story. How would you feel about a Halstead/OC story? Let me know in the reviews!**


	5. Fighter

**Disclaimer, disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own my original characters and my ideas!**

**A huge thank you to my reviewers: busybeekisses19, M. Louise E and raven8989!**

**_Warning: This chapter mentions child abuse- I just wanted to let you guys know in case it's a trigger. Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

After the eight hour day chock-full of learning and games was over, the children scrambled around the room to gather their belongings before their parents arrived to pick them up. Some students came to Charlotte for help with pulling the backpack onto their shoulders, and she obliged happily, her heart touched at their innocence.

"Miss Morgan?" Arden stood before her, his back arched away from his bag. "Can you help me?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." She furrowed her brow lightly, tilting her head a bit when she saw the painful look in his eyes. "What's wrong with your back?"

She watched his eyes double in size. "I dunno," he mumbled.

Charlotte extended her hand to the boy and smiled when she felt his tiny hand in hers. She lead him to the corner of the room for a bit of privacy, but they were still in view of the other children.

"Arden, you know you can talk to me about anything don't you? I'm your friend." Charlotte attempted to extract information from the child. "Is everything all right with your uncle?"

Arden shook his head no and swallowed roughly. "No, sometimes he spanks me."

Charlotte felt her chest begin to tighten. "He does? Can you remember the last time that happened, honey?"

"Last night," he whispered. "When we were eating dinner. I accidentally spilled my glass of water and it made my uncle really mad. "

She removed the backpack from him and turned him around gently. Her hand grasped the bottom of his shirt to raise it for a better look at his injury. A sharp inhale left her lips when she caught sight of a dark purple bruise that covered a large portion of his back. A quiet sob left her lips and she had to fight the urge to wrap the child in her arms and take him away from that life for good.

"Did your uncle do that?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper. His minuscule nod confirmed her fears.

Charlotte quickly took pictures with her phone for evidence against the man- she wasn't going to let Arden suffer anymore. She turned him back around to see his large, brown eyes were filled with tears.

"He'll hurt me if he knows I told you. He tells me not to let anyone know."

She gripped his upper arms gently. "I won't tell him," she forced a smile. "I promise."

Once all the students left with their guardians Charlotte nearly stomped into the office, rage boiled in her chest. She slammed her hands onto the desk before her flat when the secretary gave her a wayward glance.

"I need to talk to Principal Peterson- now."

* * *

Charlotte paced the room nervously, wiping her sweaty hands on her skirt. The principal suggested that she visit CPS again- she'd previously called twice before- to tell them of the evidence she had on Mr. Jones, so she did. The lady behind the desk told her they'd set a court date, exactly two weeks from the date and so they could go before the judge.

"Okay, but Mr. Jones isn't going to know about this call, right?"

The lady sighed. "Miss Morgan, he will be served papers come tomorrow- papers with your name signed onto the bottom."

"Is there anything I can do to get Arden out of that house until the court date?"

Charlotte bit her lip nervously as she listed to the woman's response. "No, I'm sorry but until he's found guilty Richard is _still_ Arden's legal guardian."

"No, no you don't understand! He'll kill him for telling me."

"I'm sorry Miss, there's nothing else we can do for you today. I'll see you in court."

Charlotte stood angrily, her curls bouncing as she hit her full height, her finger pointed in the woman's face. "If that child dies I'll personally see to you being thrown in prison."

"Good day, Miss Morgan."

When morning came Charlotte found herself unable to focus on anything besides the small boy in her class. She woke with a start that morning- even her dreams were filled with the disaster that was seemingly unfolding before her eyes.

She pulled into the parking spot and not even Kelly's appearance brought a smile to her face. Opening her door she gave him a small wave and plucked her purse from her seat.

"Good morning, beautiful." She shook her head lightly and sighed.

"Mornin' Kelly."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. "Just tired, I guess."

Suddenly, shouts were echoed across the lot. Charlotte recognized them immediately and turned angrily on her heel.

Richard Jones stood before her in a threatening stance, a baseball bat in his right hand. "You stupid bitch," he seethed.

Kelly snapped to attention quickly and moved Charlotte behind him. "Hey, back up! What's goin' on here?"

"Move boy, before you get some 'a this, too." He levered his arm back, ready to swing.

"Put the bat down now," Kelly demanded. "Don't make me force it from your grip, man."

Richard's glassy eyes sized him up before he stepped away, a wry grin on his face. "I'll get you for this, Morgan, you mark my words."

"You should be ashamed of yourself," she spoke for the first time. "He's a defenseless child!"

Richard's mouth pulled into a grin. "I don't think Arden'll be joining class for a few days so if I were you I'd go 'head and get his homework together."

"So help me if you hurt him-" Severide put his arm out in front of her to stop her from moving forward. "It doesn't matter, in a few days you'll be incarcerated and that little boy will have a home he deserves."

Richard chuckled. "If he makes it 'till then."

The man staggered out of sight, and when Kelly was sure he wasn't coming back he turned to Charlotte.

"What was that?"

Tears flooded from her eyes before she could speak. "That b-bastard hits him," she covered her mouth with her hand to muffled her cries. She pulled the phone from her purse, watching Kelly's face twist into anger when he saw the child's back.

"You stay away from him." Kelly entered his name and number into her contacts. "If he gives you any more trouble you tell me."

She nodded, wiping at her face.

"I mean it, Charlotte, that guy has nothing to lose. Don't make the mistake of thinking he won't come for you."

"Okay," she whispered. "I have to go to class now."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry you're going through this, but I have a feeling that boy's a fighter."

Charlotte sniffed and nodded, her heart a bit lighter when she felt him press a kiss onto the crown of her head.

For the next two days Charlotte waited desperately by the classroom door for Arden to enter, her nerves frayed. Deep in her soul she felt like she was to blame for his absence.

_I'm so sorry, Arden._


	6. Room 12

**Disclaimer, disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own my original characters and my ideas!**

**A huge thank you to my reviewers: busybeekisses19, Stacey73, M. Louise E, raven8989 and my unnamed Guest- you're all wonderful! Also, to all of my newer subscribers, thank you for reading, and hopefully liking, what I've posted thus far. **

**If you guys have anything you want to see added in let me know, I'll try my hardest to incorporate it into the story!**

**Read and review, darlings!**

* * *

The firehouse was eerily quiet that day which agitated Kelly to the core. It was almost like the universe was against him having a peaceful morning.

He stared at the phone that lay several feet from him on the table, almost unable to look away. Earlier that day Charlotte had sent him a text to thank him for his efforts in the parking lot the previous day, and ever since he'd fought the urge to invite her to dinner via a text message. Refusing to act like a lovesick schoolboy he refrained- he'd much rather ask her face to face.

The phone's vibration alerted him. He leaned forward slightly, his fingers twitching in anticipation. When he saw the message was from Hadley he rolled his eyes and sighed.

Without thinking, he quickly slid his fingertips over the buttons and hit 'send' before he could reprimand himself. He leaned back against the seat and reread the simple question he'd asked._  
_

_Hey, what classroom are you in?_

In a few moments he'd received his answer.

_Room 12... why?_

_Just curious. _

With the obtained information the men sat out for the school, each dressed in their uniforms. Kelly decided against wearing the helmet in the truck, and placed it on his head as he jumped out of the firetruck. His eyes took in his former elementary school curiously, and much to his surprise it hadn't changed much. He stopped outside of classroom number twelve and grinned through the glass in the door. He knocked a few times and upon entering the children quieted.

"Kel-," Charlotte cleared her throat. "Lieutenant Severide, what are you doing here?"

Kelly removed his hat. "Well Miss Morgan, I'm here to teach these kids about fire safety." He stepped to the side to reveal a second person, a tall red haired man. "Kids, this is Firefighter Hadley. We're part of the rescue team of Firehouse 51."

Hadley smirked and nodded to the kids. "That's right, guys. We go in and save the people in fires, or car accidents."

"Do you ever get scared?" A boy's small voice called.

Kelly glanced up and instantly knew this was the child Charlotte had defended only days before. He had fading bruises along his arms and his lower lip was split. He took in a slow breath and nodded. "Sometimes we do, but we have to remember that being brave helps us pull through, and that if we're strong for the people inside they feel safer."

"Wow," he breathed. "I wanna be a firefighter when I grow up."

Severide couldn't fight the grin from his face. "That's great, bud. If you are I'll be sure to get you on my squad, right?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Charlotte watched the children stand in a single file line to try on the firefighter's hats. Watching Kelly interact with her kids melted her heart- she stood by her desk the entire time, a smile stretched across her face. When Arden pulled on his sleeve Kelly placed the hat on his head, and because it was too big, it fell across his eyes haphazardly.

Kelly chuckled and quickly straightened it on his head. "There ya go, pal."

_He'll be a great father someday._

After each child wore the hat for a few moments, the men packed up and moved to the next room and Charlotte began the school day.

"Alright kiddos, how many of you guys read the story I assigned last night?"

Not even one hand raised.

Charlotte bit her lip to contain her laughter and sighed. "Guys that was homework!"

"Okay, we'll read it in class then, get your books out-" _Knock, knock, knock._ "Hang on a second."

She strolled to the door and opened it slightly to look at Kelly. "Yes?"

"Hey, I was wondering- I thought we might could go out tonight."

"Kelly," she smiled and nodded, "I'd really like that."

"Great," he breathed. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"You got it," she grinned. He leaned in to kiss her forehead before he left.

_"Oooooohhhh." _The yells were simultaneously ringing off the walls of the room.

"Miss Morgan, is Lieutenant Severide your boyfriend?"

"Does he love you?"

"Do you like him?"

"Settle down, guys," Charlotte laughed. "Now, back to reading."

_Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to wear..._

* * *

On the ride back to the station Kelly let the men in on his plans. They all suggested locations for their dinner, but none stood out to him as something she'd like. He couldn't imagine Charlotte minding which restaurant he picked, as long as it had good food. He decided on Peter Mills' diner- they'd all had lunch there on several occasions and he couldn't think of a better place.

"Are you only taking her to dinner?" Vargas questioned.

Kelly turned to look at him. "I didn't have anything else planned. Why?"

He shrugged, "I dunno- you could take her to a movie or something. Just dinner sounds a little bland."

"Okay," Kelly sighed, "out with it Vargas, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I know that tonight at the Pier they have a bunch of games set up- ladies love stuff like that."

"Unbelievable," Hadley sighed. "I didn't think we had a woman on this team, but Vargas is steadily proving me wrong."

Kelly reach a hand out to Vargas for a firm shake and turned back around to stare out of the windshield.

_Get ready for the date of your life, Morgan._


	7. Promises

**Disclaimer, disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own my original characters and my ideas!**

**A huge thank you to my reviewers: M. Louise E, Stacey73, Ms Isabella, and raven8989!**

**Read and review, darlings!**

* * *

Charlotte found herself biting her nerves as 6 o'clock rolled around. She cleared her throat, a nervous habit she'd had since she was a child, and straightened the mid-length skirt that covered her legs. Her hand came from her lap quickly and pat her hair self-consciously to smooth any flyaways that may have escaped her darting eyes in the mirror.

When the doorbell rang she slipped into a pair of pumps, boosting her to a towering height of five-foot-four, which clicked against the hardwood floor as she moved to answer it.

Kelly looked more handsome that she would've ever thought. He donned a dark flannel over a white shirt, buttoned all the way to his chest, and a leather jacket to pull the top together. His eyes scanned her outfit quickly then met her eyes again to offer a wink.

"You look nice," she commented, watching as he revealed a bouquet of lilies from behind his back. "Oh my goodness! Kelly, they're beautiful," she extended her hands to take them, "thank you. Come on in, I'll put these in some water."

With his hands in his pockets, he entered the house slowly, taking in the scenery of her home. "You look gorgeous by the way," he grinned.

She placed the clear vase on the island in her kitchen, fixing the lilies so they fanned out over the edge then smiled to him. "Let me get my jacket and we'll be off."

He helped her into her coat and gestured to the door. "After you."

"What a gentleman," she laughed, slinging her purse onto her shoulder.

Kelly maneuvered the Camaro through Chicago's nightlife with ease, one hand on the wheel while the other rested lightly in Charlotte's significantly smaller one. She lost count of the small circles he traced onto her skin with his thumb and settled on surveying her surroundings instead. From her sense of direction she noted they were getting close to the heart of the city.

"So," she began quietly, "where are we going?"

Kelly chuckled. "You're not very patient for a teacher."

She felt the tips of her ears burn with embarrassment. "Okay fine then, we'll go with the typical date questions-"

"That's not what I meant," he clarified. "We're almost there, just calm down."

Her ears pulled upward as her lips twisted into a grin. "Fine, fine. Thank you for this, Kelly. I really needed it."

"My pleasure." He brought her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a swift kiss.

After only a few moments he pulled into a small parking lot and shut the rumbling motor off. He opened his door and walked in front of the car to swing her door open, surprising her from the speed in which he moved. Holding out his hand he helped her from the car, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I didn't think dates like this really existed," Charlotte admired his chivalry.

Kelly winked once more. "C'mon."

They walked hand in hand toward a mini golf course where a man stood by the entrance to collect money. Kelly quickly pulled his wallet out and stuffed several dollars in his waiting hand before leading Charlotte into the maze.

"You ever played?"

She nodded happily. "Yeah but it was years ago."

"Ah, don't feel bad when I beat you, then."

She felt her mouth drop at his playful words and she pulled the golf club back as if she were going to strike him with it. "Kelly Severide! Here I was thinking you were a gentleman."

He pulled her to him tightly, wrapping his warm, strong arms around her. She nestled her head into his chest and pressed a small kiss to his collarbone.

"Let's go." He pulled away from her with a smile.

After only three holes Charlotte felt her stomach begin to grumble, twisting slightly with hunger. She attempted to muffle the sounds with her voice, but Kelly noticed and laughed.

"You could've told me you were hungry, Charlotte. I'm not going to get mad at you."

She shrugged, her face burning bright. "It's fine, we can finish."

"There's still fifteen holes..."

"You really don't mind?"

He scoffed and shook his head. "Of course not, don't be silly. Come on, we'll go get some grub."

* * *

Their restaurant was decorated heavily in everything to do with marine life- paintings, nets and even a large anchor was mounted onto the wall behind the cashier, something that caught Charlotte's artistic side. She observed the interior while Kelly placed a menu before her and urged her to 'take her pick'. She ordered a simple burger and fries while Kelly asked for a medium-rare steak.

"So..." Charlotte drawled. "I've heard some stories on the infamous Lieutenant Severide."

She watched Kelly's eyes dart toward his menu once more before he answered. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh, seems like you're a real lady killer."

He winced slightly. "Charlotte listen-"

"Hey, I'm not here for the guy I've heard about," she said quickly. "I'm here for the guy I've been thinking about for the last two weeks."

"You mean none of that stuff bothers you?"

She bit her lip, "I can't say it doesn't bother me at all, but as long as you're up for a monogamous relationship I'm all yours."

"Monogamous?"

"A one woman kinda guy," she simplified. "I was in a relationship with a man who thought he could have a few ladies on the side."

"I'd never do that, Charlotte, honestly." His eyes were full of sincerity, so much it made Charlotte's stomach twist. "I've been in a relationship like that, I was engaged to her."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Okay, I was just making sure, you can never be too careful, ya know."

He grabbed her hands over the table. "I promise."

"And one more thing," Charlotte requested. "Just please don't lie to me, be honest with me- if somewhere down the line you feel it's not going to work don't let the hope build just do it."

"Charlotte-"

"Kelly please," she breathed. "Please don't lead me on."

* * *

On the ride home Charlotte couldn't fight the guilty feeling that loomed over her like a thick, grey cloud. Instead of holding her hand again, Kelly gripped the wheel with both hands gripping it tighter than he may have realized.

"I'm sorry if I made it weird," Charlotte whispered. "I just can't go through that again. Not with you."

She heard his heavy sigh fill the car. "You didn't make anything weird, Charlotte. It's just-"

He pulled into her driveway, the car halting with a quick stop. "I had a good time tonight, Kelly. Really."

"Yeah, me too," he said. "Listen, I have to tell you-."

Charlotte quieted him with a gentle pressure on his lips. She moved her finger slowly from his mouth, leaning forward to replace it with her lips. She felt his shoulders tense under her hands, but he loosened quickly, responding to her action. His hand tangled into her curly, blonde hair and pulled her closer. Charlotte inhaled through her nose, his spicy cologne filled her senses.

Mutually they parted, their breaths mingled into a cloud. "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Night."

"Drive safely."

* * *

Kelly felt guilt nestled in his chest as he watched her amble to her door, taking the slowest steps he'd ever seen. As she reach the door she turned and gave him a small wave, and blew a kiss to him. He smiled lightly and pretended to catch it and store it in his pocket. She shut the door and he made sure to wait until she had it locked before backing into the road once more.

_"Please don't lead me on."_

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair harshly.

_I have to tell her._


	8. Hooked

**Disclaimer, disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own my original characters and my ideas!**

**A huge thank you to my reviewers: raven8989, M. Louise E, ffedeline and Ms Isabella- you're all amazing!**

* * *

Over a span of three weeks Kelly and Charlotte spoke over the phone regularly, even going out for drinks on the weekends. On one particular outing, Charlotte had the pleasure of meeting one of Kelly's friends, his best friend she later found, Leslie Shay. As they entered the bar, Charlotte quickly noticed the svelte blonde attached to his arm, and for a split second felt jealousy course through her veins.

She rose to greet them, a pained smile on her face. Kelly gave her a small hug and kiss, then moved to stand beside her and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Charlie, this is Leslie Shay- my roommate."

Charlotte felt her eyes bulge at the admission, but forced herself to nod. "Nice to meet you, Leslie."

"Oh you too," the woman responded, "I've heard a lot about you from that one."

A tight lipped smile was all Charlotte could manage. "Good things I hope?"

"The best."

They sat at a table, Charlotte and Kelly on one side Shay on the other, talking lowly among the crowd of Molly's. Kelly and Shay downed shot after shot while Charlotte sipped on her strawberry daiquiri - she'd always been a lightweight when it came to drinking so she strayed away from the hard stuff.

"So Charlotte, Kelly here tells me you've really got him hooked," Leslie pursed her lips and glanced to her friend. "I say good for him- you seem like a nice girl. Just know that if you do something unforgivable I'll be the first to know, and you won't like me as an enemy."

"Noted," Charlotte smiled. "But you don't have to worry about anything like that. It seems I'm hooked as well."

Kelly nodded toward the entrance of the pub to a curly haired woman searching the room. Leslie smiled and moved to greet her, shocking Charlotte to the core as she planted a sloppy kiss on her lips.

A strained laugh passed her lips and she looked at Kelly with wide eyes. "You could've told me, you jerk."

"And miss the fun of this conversation?" He winked and leaned to give her a quick peck, "you're a riot, you know that?"

She hummed against his lips, her hand reaching for his. "I meant what I said, Severide."

"About what?"

Charlotte met his eyes with a grin. "I'm hooked."

"Glad to hear I'm not the only one," he said quietly.

The rest of the night was quiet, save for the barfight that broke out over the Bears vs. Packers game- apparently a lone Wisconsin native visited the bar that night with a green and yellow jersey on. Not only did he suffer a black eye, but he also got booed out into the street as well. Charlotte felt pity for the man, but Kelly assured her he'd be fine- and that he got what he deserved.

"What kind of jackass wears a Driver jersey in Chicago anyway?"

* * *

Charlotte blinked lightly, her vision coming back in blotches, before she raised from her bed. A yawn tore from her chest, leaving her body with a sigh, her arms raised high above her head. Her spine popped loudly, earning a groan from the woman as she stood from the bed. Her sheet fell to the floor and that's when she realized the shock that came along with it.

"Oh my God." She bent forward to grab the sheet at lightening speed and wrapped it around her nude body. "Oh my God," she repeated.

She walked to the sink to fill a glass with water, drinking to soothe her burning throat. Then, as if he knew she had awoke, her phone began to ring, Kelly's name sprawled across the screen. She clicked it on and waited to hear his voice.

"Morning, gorgeous."

Charlotte's heart raced as his husky voice filled her ears. "Morning to you, Kelly."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby," she admitted with a smile. "When'd you leave?"

"This morning, I wasn't supposed to work today but they called me in." He explained gently. "Last night was amazing."

"Yeah," Charlotte breathed dreamily. "What time is your shift over?"

"Two hours," he spoke. "Listen, I don't know if I can make it to dinner tonight."

"That's okay." Her mood deflated a bit.

He sighed, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just Shay's going through some stuff and I don't want to leave her alone-"

"Bring her," Charlotte said simply.

The line was quiet for a moment. "Really?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes before responding. "Of course, Kelly!"

"You're amazing."

She emptied the glass and sat it back onto the counter with a dull 'clink'. "No, you're just sweet."

"Listen, I have to go, but we'll definitely be over later. Is seven okay?"

"Seven sounds perfect, I'll see ya then."

After she showered and began to cook the day passed quickly, before she knew it the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Quickly she ran to her room and threw on her clothes- she'd been cooking in her robe- then ran to answer the door.

Kelly gave her a grin while Shay opted for a small wave, her fingers wiggling in the wind. "C'mon in guys, everything's ready."

They sat at her table, a dark wood with four black chairs surrounding it, and dug into the meal she prepared.

"Charlotte this is incredible," Shay commented after she swallowed a mouthful of food. "I'll have to steal the recipe from you."

"Oh it's so easy to make, you wouldn't believe it!"

Kelly leaned into the back of his chair, a his chest tightening as he watched two of the most important people in his life talking as if they'd been friends forever. Shay's throaty laugh echoed in the small room causing Charlotte's breathy one to follow.

_So this is what true happiness feels like._

* * *

Back in their apartment Shay and Kelly sat nestled together on the small sofa, watching a rerun of a nineties television show. Neither spoke for what seemed like ages until Leslie finally broke the silence.

"Where do you think this is going to go?"

Kelly glanced to her, his eyebrows pulled down in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Charlotte, Kelly. She's a sweetheart," Shay explained, "it'd be a shame to see her hurt."

"Shay," Kelly sighed, running his hand over his short hair. "I really like her. A lot."

"I can see that, but what happens when she finds out? About the bet, I mean."

"That doesn't have to happen," he said lightly. "Besides, it was just a push in the right direction, right?"

Shay grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Do you love her?"

"Yeah," his voice was soft as he nodded. "Yeah, I think I do."

_I love her._


	9. Let Me In

**Disclaimer, disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own my original characters and my ideas. I'm so sorry for the wait, guys- I, as I'm sure most of you (if you celebrate), had a very busy week leading up to Easter! So to make up for that I'm going to give you a little more action than you guys are used to seeing in this story! I hope you like it!**

**By the way, I'd like to send a huge shout out to my reviewers who I love dearly. If it weren't for you guys this story wouldn't have made it this far! Stacey73, ffedeline, busybeekisses19, M. Louise E, Ms Isabella, raven8989 and ariah23- you are all amazing!**

* * *

The next morning Charlotte sat in her car, her knuckles white from gripping the wheel, as her eyes stared over the dashboard of her car angrily watching the man who stood on the school grounds. He staggered, visibly drunk, to the doors and banged on them with the palms of his hands before sliding down and sitting onto the ground. Blindly she searched the inside of her purse, her hand gripping onto her cell phone. She quickly dialed Kelly's number.

The consistent rings wore her nerves raw. "C'mon Kelly," she whispered harshly.

Finally, his sleepy voice filled her ear. "Good morning, sweetheart."

No smile crossed her face, instead she felt her frown deepen. "Kelly, he's here."

"Who's where?" He was instantly more alert. She heard the blankets on his bed rustle as he sat up. "Charlotte, answer me."

"Arden's uncle. He's at the school," she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "D'you think he's waiting on me?"

He cursed lowly. "Don't get out of your car, hear me? Wait until I get there."

Charlotte nodded although he couldn't see her. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Promise me, Charlie." Kelly's voice was a lower pitch than usual.

Charlotte bit her lower lip and sighed. "I'll try."

"I'll be right there," he promised. "Bye."

"Bye."

She turned the phone off and threw it into the passenger seat. Quickly, she scanned the area for the offending man, feeling her stomach turning onto itself. She craned her neck as far as she could, her bottom raising off the seat below her as she grumbled lightly to herself.

"Where'd you go, you bastard."

An obnoxious pounding on her window brought her to her senses and she snapped her neck to the left. Outside the all-too-thin pane of glass stood Richard Jones in all his glory, his eyes wildly searching the inside of her car. She pressed the lock button on her door, effectively shutting him out.

Richard pulled on the outside handle of the door. "Let me in, princess."

"Get away from me," Charlotte grit through her teeth. "I'm calling the police if you aren't out of here in five seconds."

"Go 'head, I'll be in jail in due time, girl." He still attempted to enter the car, his hand pulling so hard on the handle it shook the car. "C'mon Miss Morgan," he imitated a child.

"Go to hell," she seethed.

The man backed away slightly and unbuttoned the shirt he had on. Charlotte watched as he wrapped it around his hand, a large smile on his face the entire time. He thundered his fist several times against the window until it finally gave away, shattering into her face and lap. He grabbed her by her hair and began pulling her toward him.

"Where's your big mouth now?" He questioned, his mouth moving against her ear.

She screamed and thrashed desperately in hopes of loosening his grip to no avail. His open palm smashed against her cheek, sending her head flying back into the headrest of the seat. She cried out and dug her fingernails into his wrist, his blood coating her fingers as she tore into the flesh of his arm.

A cold stream of blood washed over her forehead and into her eyes from a cut due to the shards of glass, temporarily blinding her. She felt the release of pressure against her head and opened her eyes to find Kelly beating the man senseless in the middle of the school parking lot. She quickly unbuckled herself and stumbled out of her car, pulling on the arm he wasn't using, begging him to stop. Teachers and staff were gathered around the scene, a bloodied young teacher crumpled onto the ground as a firefighter beat the daylights out of a drunk who abused his girl.

"Kelly, please! They'll charge you with battery if you don't stop!" She tugged and tugged until finally she fell against the pavement in tears. Her small body shook with sobs as the adrenaline wore off and she began to fell the extent of her injuries. Kelly turned to her, his eyes wide, and gathered her into his arms carefully.

"Shh, it's okay baby." He soothed her as he examined the damage. "C'mon, I've gotta take you to the hospital."

She let him lift her from the ground and lead her to his car, her jacket pressed against the large incision on her forehead. He opened the door for her and let her sit down before he closed it slowly and walked to the driver's side.

After Charlotte and Kelly came out of the emergency room, twelve stitches between the two of them, they sat on the sofa in his apartment. Charlotte's left eye was bruised and her lip busted from his hand, and seven stitches in her temple from the glass. Kelly had five in his knuckles.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte's voice was small. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Kelly. I swear it."

He scoffed and shook his head, almost unable to look at her. "You're not to blame for any of this, Charlie. Do you understand me? That damn psycho doesn't need to be walking the streets. I'll personally see to it he gets maximum sentence for what he done."

"He does this to Arden on a nightly basis," Charlotte said pitifully, her eyes filled with tears. "That poor, poor child."

Kelly took her hand in his significantly larger one. "I love you, Charlotte. I never thought I'd feel about someone the way I do about you, but I do. This has been the happiest month of my life and I owe every moment of it to you." He raised the back of her hand to his lips, planting a tender kiss on it. He pulled her closer to his side, his hand gingerly running through her hair.

"Oh Kelly," Charlotte whispered. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you too."


End file.
